


"I'm not obsessing!"

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desdemona Lucious Black, Drarry, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, Female Ron Weasley, Fluff, Genderbending, Harriet "Harry" Potter, Hermes Jean Granger, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Male Hermione Granger, Morning Kisses, POV Harry Potter, Rhona "Ron" Weasley, Room of Requirement, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, female drarry, genderbent, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: In an alternative universe, in which genders have been reversed, Harriet Potter is trying to hide her affections for Desdemona Black from her friends. Hermes Granger is worried about his friend and her obsession, but oh boy, he is wrong about her motives.





	"I'm not obsessing!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this fanfiction solely because I came up with gender reversed names for the main cast and couldn't help but share it.   
The new names are:  
Desdemona Lucious Black  
Harriet "Harry" Potter  
Hermes Jean Granger  
Rhona "Ron" Weasley-Prewett
> 
> Explanations as to why I chose these names will be at the end.

"Harriet." 

No response.

"Harriet!" 

Still nothing.

_"Harry!" _

I snapped my gaze away from Desdemona, heat traveling to my cheeks at having been caught staring by my best friends. Rhona was happily shoving mashed potatoes into her mouth, while Hermes studied me with a worried expression. I mentally sighed at the speech I knew would come any second now. 

"Harry, you have been staring at Black for all of dinner. I'm worried that you're going to fall back into old habits", started Hermes, using his best mom voice and gently placing his hand on top of mine. "It's just, the last time you were obsessing over her, you barely got any sleep, barely ate and it was rather unhealthy. The war is over, I'm sure she's not up to anything evil. Not with the ministry breathing down her neck anyways."

"I'm not obsessing!", I replied, best offended look in place to cover up the darkening blush on my cheeks. 

I mentally sighed, because Hermes was right, as always. I was obsessing over Desdemona (again), but this time I had quite different motives. Not only that, but she also had different motives for seeking my presence! We had become quite closely... acquainted after all and mutually decided to leave our past behind.

"Listen, Hermes, I appreciate you being concerned, but I know what I'm doing. And trust me, this isn't anything like sixth year", I finally said, wincing at my reassuring, mom tone. 

Hermes still looked uncertain, studying my face to make sure I was being sincere, but eventually he let go of my hand and we continued on with our meal. 

__________________________

Later that night I was sitting underneath my blanket, wand lit with Lumos in one hand and the Marauders map in the other. My well trained eyes didn't take long to spot the familiar name I had been looking for. Desdemona Lucious Black. She was standing just outside of the Gryffindor common room. A grin spread over my face as I jumped out of bed. I grabbed my invisibility cloak and quietly snuck out of the dorms and common room.

A warm expression washed onto my face as soon as I spotted Desdemona. She looked stunning, the moon light reflecting in her silvery, grey eyes and making her sharp features seem softer. Once she spotted me, a small smile spread onto her face as well. A genuine smile, that made the skin around her eyes crinkle. Without as much as a greeting, she slipped underneath the cloak and I lead the way to our destination.

After ten minutes und multiple times of us nearly getting caught, we arrived at the Room of Requirement. We looked at each other for a long moment, both imagining the room we had met up in so often before. It was a small room, much like a living room, but with a bed in it, multiple sofas in both Gryffindor and Slytherin colors, a fire place and a small dining tables with armchairs. A door appeared a few feet away from us and I happily opened it. After closing and locking it behind us, I pulled off the invisibility cloak and placed it on the nearest chair.

"Hi", I said, my voice absolutely smitten as I looked at the tall, beautiful women in front of me. She had discarded the coat she had previously been sporting and now stood there, bathed in the moonlight in only her dark green, night robes. The silk clung elegantly to her figure and I couldn't help but stare, my heart beating faster.

Desdemona rolled her eyes at me, soft smile on her lips despite it. She stepped closer and wrapped me into a loose embrace. "It's good to see you, Harry", she said, leaning down to catch my lips in a quick kiss.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, playing with a few strands of pale blonde hair that had fallen out from her ponytail. I leaned upwards and captured her lips once again, practically melting into her arms.

Slowly the sweet kiss turned more passionate. I slowly drew her bottom lip between my teeth, which earned me a delightful whimper. I pulled back, panting and smiled at her. "Red suits you, dear", I said, staring at her kiss bruised lips, which were a stark contrast to her pale complexion.

Desdemona smiled at me softly. "I think green would suit you, love. You should try my tie sometime", she replied with a smug grin. "It would match rather lovely with your eyes."

Before I could reply, she kissed again and whatever I had wanted to say was completely gone as all I could think of was the beautiful women kissing me. And possibly the best way I could get those green robes off of her.

__________________________

Bright sunlight awoke me the next morning. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Desdemona had her arms wrapped around my waist, head resting on my chest. I was wearing her green silk shirt from yesterday night. I smiled fondly at the memories, before focusing my attention back to the beauty in my arms. She looked so soft and angelic while sleeping and I couldn't help but smile even more. I kissed the top of her head, the corner of her mouth, her neck and only stopped once delicate eyelashes fluttered open and a storm of grey eyes looked at me. 

What a wonderful way to start the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation for the names:  
Desdemona Lucious Black: going after the Black family tradition of naming kids after stars/ constellations, the Black-Malfoy love child was named after the asteroid 666Desdemona. She also got the second name Lucious from her mother's name, Lucious Black (neé Malfoy)
> 
> Harriet "Harry" Potter: considering her Indian heritage, her parents named her Harita. The name later on was changed by her aunt and uncle to something more common. Lillian Potter (neé Evans) took his wife's name, because she was an only child and his last name would already be passed on due to his brother. 
> 
> Hermes Jean Granger: his parents didn't have any thoughts about his name. They love history and thought Hermes made a lovely name for a baby boy.
> 
> Rhona "Ron" Weasley-Prewett: despite most of her siblings being named after a British Royal, Rhona got a newer, more muggle name. Her parents hyphenated their last names after marriage, creating Weasley-Prewett. 
> 
> I spent a lot of time figuring out these names and my fbi agent probably thinks I'm pregnant with triplets after all the baby name sites I visited.


End file.
